


TCEST - Need

by CeruleanBound



Series: Donnie/Mikey Oneshots [7]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, TMNT, Turtle Sex, Turtlecest, Turtles, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanBound/pseuds/CeruleanBound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Donnie & Mikey<br/>Summary: Donnie gets the worst handjob<br/>Turtles’ ages: Donnie - 22, Mikey - 21<br/>Author Note: Turtles are not biologically related<br/>I don’t own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles</p>
            </blockquote>





	TCEST - Need

“Mikey?” Donnie asked quietly and lightly scratched his nails over his mate’s plastron in little circles. He was hoping that would be the nicest way to wake him up since it was really late and even he had to admit the reason for waking the sleeping turtle was borderline ridiculous.  
  
The shorter turtle hummed sleepily and mumbled, “What Donnie?”  
  
Don smiled into the darkness and feeling bolder pressed their bodies closer together before whispering passionately, “Mikey, I need you.”  
  
Mikey’s tired eyes  flew open when he felt Don’s ‘need’ pressed against his lower plastron, already hard and radiating heat. The olive turtle pushed his erection harder against their bodies and started kissing the sea green jaw possessively. Mikey gasped at the sudden, unexpected attention. He blinked a few times to rid the grogginess from his mind but before the sleepiness was gone, Donnie moved on to suckling his neck and rocking his hips against him, seeking out any friction he could find.  
  
“Donnie what time is it?” The younger mutant yawned and ignored his lover’s obvious arousal even though it was becoming more of a challenge with how desperate Donnie seemed to be. It didn’t help that the genius turtle had cleverly positioned himself so his erection kept brushing teasingly against Mike’s slit.  
  
“It doesn’t matter,” The older male assured him quickly since he knew it was an unreasonable time to want what he did. Knowing that, however, didn’t stop him from pleading, “Please, Mikey.”  
  
Sighing exasperatedly, Mikey pushed Don back onto his carapace and grasped the thick girth in his left hand. Donnie moaned encouragingly and closed his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips as Mike’s hand expertly stroked his engorged cock. The slow rhythm the younger turtle set was driving him even crazier and he groaned when Mikey added a slight twist of his wrist. Several strokes later he swept his finger over the head of Don’s erection to collect the pearling precome before he slicked up the hot length so it would be easier to stroke him.  
  
“Ah, nhg, yes Mikey,” Donnie churred, scrunching his eyes tightly as Mikey’s hand steadily pumped him closer to release, “Faster. Oh God! Faster, please!”  
  
The olive turtle panted and bit his lip to quiet himself when he expected the hand to speed up like he requested. Instead of Mikey increasing his speed, though, the hand slowed and stopped stroking all together. Don’s eyes snapped open even though he couldn’t see anything in their dark bedroom.  
  
“Mik-?”  
  
His question was interrupted by a loud drawn out snore. Don frowned in disbelief and poked his mate’s shoulder. Had Mikey really just fallen asleep in the middle of giving him a handjob? The nunchuck master stirred from the tap, twitching awake instantly.  
  
“I’m not sleeping Leo! I’m meditating, ‘swear!” Mikey exclaimed while fighting off a yawn, but then his eyes widened when he realized he was in his bedroom with his hand still wrapped around Don’s rock solid, leaking member.    
  
“This is the worst handjob ever, Mikey!” The olive turtle grumbled accusingly and glared at his mate even if he couldn’t see him.  
  
Mikey’s beak heated, realizing he’d fallen asleep while pleasuring his lover, and reflexively squeezed Don’s cock, eliciting a gasp from the horny turtle. The sleepy mutant glanced over his shoulder at the chartreuse numbers on his alarm clock and then stated defensively, “Hey, it’s 4:23 a.m.! I’m sorry my handjob sucks but I  _was_  sleeping if you remember!”  
  
“I know,” Donnie mumbled in embarrassment, he was regretting waking Mikey in the first place. He should have just ignored it or taken care of himself quietly. “You can go back to sleep. I’ll… take care of it.”  
  
Mikey shook his head and nuzzled Don’s chin when his mate tried to pull away, “I didn’t say you had to take care of it by yourself. I just need some help waking up.”  
  
“What kind of help?” The olive mutant practically purred, picking up on the change in his lover’s tone and tickling Mikey’s cheek with his hot breath.  
  
“You’re the genius, I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Mikey chuckled and swirled his finger across the head of Don’s cock again before lifting the wet digit to his mouth and licking away the clear essence.  
  
A needy churr escaped the older turtle and he rolled in towards his mate, groaning when the action caused Mikey to pull on his cock. Donnie tried to ignore his own aching arousal and instead set to work peaking Mikey’s. He pressed in for a kiss, pushing his tongue into the sea green turtle’s mouth while his hand danced lightly over golden plastron. When he reached the lower plates, he traced the soft cartilage of his mate’s slit and smiled when Mikey mewled in pleasure. The orange ninja resumed stroking the magnificent erection in his hand and kissed Donnie back passionately.  
  
With just a little bit more teasing, Don was able to coax Mikey’s hardening cock out into the open. As soon as he was dropped down, Don broke their kiss – almost regrettably since kissing Mikey was high up on his list of favorite things to do – and slid down the length of the bed to capture the sea green dick in his mouth. He grinned around the hot flesh when a churr rumbled from his now incredibly aroused lover. Don swirled and swept his tongue up and down the hard shaft, simultaneously fondling himself between his legs. When Mikey’s moans grew louder and more desperate, Don replaced his mouth with his hand and pumped the erect cock while his mouth traveled lower to kiss around the puckered entrance he wished to be encased inside.   
  
Mikey gasped and fisted the bed sheets when Don’s tongue lapped at the tight ring of muscle. He shivered and moaned when that same hot tongue pressed inside him and started probing his anal walls. He had no idea how he’d managed to fall asleep earlier when it was obvious how turned on Donnie was, but he was definitely awake now!  
  
Donnie didn’t think it was possible for him to become harder but he definitely was from listening to the gasping, churring and moaning he was pulling from his mate. His heart swelled with pride and affection for the smaller turtle he was pleasuring.  He loved knowing it was  _him_  who was capable of making his lover feel so good and if he didn’t feel so close to climax already, he’d get Mikey off this way by stroking and rimming.  
  
With Mikey’s hole loosened with his tongue, there was little resistance when he pushed his middle finger inside. The younger turtle’s breath hitched and Donnie nibbled along his taut thighs to distract him from the prepping. As soon as Mikey adjusted to the first finger, the olive mutant added a second and pumped him, waiting for the blissful gasp when he successfully jabbed Mike’s prostate.  
  
“Ah! Ah! Donnie, now! I’m ready,” Mikey panted and tried to press harder onto the fingers inside him.  
  
Immediately, Don withdrew his fingers and smeared some of his saliva along his throbbing cock. He pushed into the delicious heat in one swift movement. The two turtles groaned in unison as the bottoming turtle was filled so completely. It took everything the bō wielder had not to start thrusting until Mikey pushed up on him to give him the green light. Don moaned shamelessly as he pulled almost all of the way out, leaving just the head of his cock buried, then slammed back into Mikey’s ass.  
  
“Oh God, yes Mikey!”  
  
“D-Donnie,” The younger turtle churred and grabbed for his own cock to stroke in time with Don’s thrusting.  
  
The older mutant grinned to himself; he loved hearing Mikey lose it beneath him. His only regret was not turning on the lamp on his nightstand before they started their love making. They sometimes made love in total darkness like they were doing now, but usually he preferred to see the emotions flying across his mate’s face as he drew closer to release. It gave him a feeling of empowerment knowing only  _he_  could make Mikey feel this way. Only  _he_  got to see Mikey’s face flushed, cerulean eyes blown out and jaw slacked from how intense his orgasm was that  _Donnie_  brought upon him.  
  
Don dug his fingers into Mikey’s hips and used that anchor to thrust harder and deeper, angling himself so he slammed into Mikey’s prostate with each forceful push. White blinding pleasure erupted behind the smaller terrapin’s eyes and he couldn’t help but cry out the closer he got to release. Encouraged by the sexy noises spilling forth from his mate, the older turtle tightened his hold. He knew by the way his fingers were pressing roughly into the textured, sea green skin that Mikey would be wearing his marks tomorrow, but he could care less at the moment – if anything that fact invigorated him further.  Donnie churred in pleasure and his lips curled into a smug grin when Mikey answered with a slightly deeper trill.  
  
Mikey’s right hand flew over his leaking cock to keep up with the quick pace Don set and his other hand gripped his mate’s shoulder tightly, digging in with his fingernails. If he was honest with himself, what they were doing was much better than the dream about the space cowboys he’d been having when Don first woke him up.  
  
“Kiss me,” Mikey panted, nearly begged.  
  
Don obliged his mate and crashed their beaks together. Suddenly the knot in the younger mutant’s stomach tightened and he could feel the impending orgasm ripping through his body. His cock twitched and the smaller turtle broke the kiss to shout his lover’s name as loads of hot cum shot forth and splattered across his and Don’s plastrons. His anal muscles tightened around the erection deep in his ass and pulled Donnie into his own release.  
  
When his cock was spent, the olive ninja collapsed forward and searched for Mikey’s mouth in the dark. The kiss he initiated was much slower and sweeter, tongues dancing lazily as they panted and moaned into each other’s mouth. When their kiss subsided, Don leaned his sweaty forehead against Mikey’s and brought his hands up to stroke the flushed cheeks. Again he wished he’d turned on the lamp so he could see that adorable blush and sleepy eyed grin plastered to his satisfied lover’s face.  
  
“Hey,” Don said quietly, his breathing still labored from their workout.  
  
Mikey looped his arms around the topping mutant’s neck and pulled him closer, “Hey.”  
  
“Umm…Thanks.”  
  
The younger turtle nuzzled Donnie’s cheek and sighed contentedly, “You’re welcome but the next time I wake up horny at an ungodly hour, you have to return the favor!”  
  
A chuckle escaped the older ninja and he shrugged, “Seems fair.”  
  
Don rolled off his mate and slipped out of the tight heat he loved so much. Mike gasped and moaned when his mate’s cock left him and Donnie’s plastron moved across his now overly sensitive member.  When they were both back on their carapaces, the now exhausted purple ninja reached for his nightstand and grabbed a towel before blindly wiped Mikey and himself off. When they were both dry, he tossed the towel on the floor and pulled his lover into a tight embrace.  
  
“I love you,” Donnie whispered and nuzzled affectionately.  
  
“I love you too, Don,” Mikey replied, “Can we go back to sleep now?”  
  
Mikey’s question was met by a soft snore. He rolled his blue eyes and snuggled closer, draping an olive arm around his shoulder and interlacing their fingers. He couldn’t wait for the night Don would have to repay the favor.


End file.
